Interconnects can be used to provide communication between different devices within a system, some type of interconnect mechanism is used. One typical communication protocol for communications interconnects between devices in a computer system is a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCI Express™ (PCIe™)) communication protocol. This communication protocol is one example of a load/store input/output (I/O) interconnect system. The communication between the devices is typically performed serially according to this protocol at very high speeds.
Devices can be connected across various numbers of data links, each data link including a plurality of data lanes. Upstream devices and downstream devices undergo link training upon initialization to optimize data transmissions across the various links and lanes.